Broken Wine Glasses
by EclipsingFlames
Summary: They weren’t serial daters. They each wanted a commitment, they just couldn’t find anything real enough to keep or that stayed. Every break up, argument and frustration brought them together to spare. Tonight was unexpectedly different.Trini/Jason songfic


**Broken Wine Glasses**

**By**

**Malachiyah Adams**

**T**he situation was critical, plain and simple. It was exactly thirty minutes ago when he got the call and each second felt like an irritating inconvenience just stealing his time away to get where he needed to be. Luckily enough, the emergency kit was always prepared and he mastered the skill of melting into the proper attire. Battles with monsters and resurrected machine empires couldn't compare; they were lucidly inadequate. This was a battle every ranger had encountered and few had survived. That's when the system was invented: Operation Broken Wine Glasses.

When he stepped in the music already raged, plowed through all thoughts till they were forcefully contained. It soaked through his skin and amplified his energy in an instant just as it was meant to do. Wild drums bounced off wailing guitars that shocked the lyrics and raved the soul.

The plump punching bag tugged wildly on its chains as its body was fiercely attacked. The dim lighting overhead wrapping around the body in its rapid and powerful movements as the heat spilled off and sweat glistened the exposed skin. Specks of sweat glared like tears in the light before fading beneath shadow with each connection her fist made to the thick bag.

Jason instantly got to work. He opened the 'emergency kit,' spreading out its contains within along bench set against the wall where the music player sat close by on the floor. Two wine glasses, a bottle of Stoney Vale Cabernet Shiraz , and a favored CD that was the soundtrack to these meetings. He stopped the player from the deep throbbing raves. An expected swell of silence fell between the two as she slowed just a breath after the mute filled the room. Her breathing was ragged pushing in and out through her lips, heaved hotly. The racing of her heart was visible through the quiver of the faint vessels along her neck. Her chest rose and fell in a rhythm that seemed to dance in the light that brushed over her like a candle lighten hue off her slick bosom clung tight within a sports bra.

She waited….

He plucked out the CD that had stampeded the room, and replaced it with something smooth and rich in words. Something he knew better than anyone would carry her mind away and release her exasperation's of whatever world that existed outside these walls.

He pressed play…An initiation that locked their eyes and caused them each to catch their breath in union.

_**Come on closer**_

_**I wanna show you**_

_**What I'd like to do**_

_**You sit back now**_

_**Just relax now**_

_**I'll take care of you**_

Trini watched.

Not a word was spoken. His fingers tugged the shoulders of his black t-shirt, the hem sliding over warm skin, drifting along a path of muscle that could make hold any woman's attention. His eyes were glued on her the entire time, slipping the slightest fraction to admire her in the tight fabric she wore before meeting her steady gaze once again. She felt her body increase in heat, her heart jolt for a reason unknown. He kicked his shoes and socks aside, standing only in dark grey sweats.

He stepped closer….

She stepped closer…

_**Hot temptations**_

_**Sweet sensations**_

_**Infiltrating through**_

_**Sweet sensations**_

_**Hot temptations**_

_**Coming over you**_

Jason didn't know what it was- the way her hips moved, the way her stomach glistened, the faint blushes of make up still brushed on her face or the way her hair clinched in a pony tail with few disarray strains pressed against wet skin. Each detail pieced together a story. He knew without words that she had went out that night, maybe even had a decent night in the beginning. A few laughs, light conversations, maybe even a naughty persuasion or two. Then the glass fell and the world was tugged out from beneath her feet. The man she was with had set loose an angel and broken her heart. But some part of her must have expected it, felt the silent chill that would creep along her back before he spoke. Jason's eye had caught the pair of black sandal heels smothered in a red twist front halter cocktail dress.

Her body in that dress broke enough hearts without the fools help.

Jason's fist clenched, his bicep pulsing from the small action. It was all a part of their system. It started when Jason and Emily had broken up six months subsequent to their engagement. Another time when Trini caught her long term boyfriend romancing a woman behind her back.. Romancing in a very _physical_ way. He denied it. Why he did even when she had walked in on the action was beyond any ones knowledge.

It just never failed. They weren't serial daters, they each wanted a commitment, they just couldn't find anything real enough to keep or that stayed. Every break up, argument and frustration brought them here. Each degree of turmoil was broken glass that once held the wine of a relationship that started off tasting so damn good. It didn't even take a phone call, just a simple text programmed into each of their phones: Broken Wine Glasses.

" Richie and I are over." She said, softly in nonchalance. Trini rolled her shoulders back, her long ebony hair falling off her shoulder in its clumped ponytail. " For good this time."

" You never told me you two were going out, again." Jason popped his knocks in his large fists, before rolling his head in slow circles. His eyes never broke from hers and she began to circle her prey.

" I didn't know I had to..." Her eyes demanded no further discussion of the subject as her voice drifted over the silk of the music's beat.

**_Gonna take it slow babe_**

**_Do it my way_**

**_Keep your eyes on me_**

They danced, breaking through the heat and full spates of seductive rhythms that welded them both in a rapid reign of movement. Legs lashed out, unrestricted; fists shot forward, like hot bullets, their bodies erupting in hot wails of emotion. Their breathing labored, pushing and pulling in the short gasps needed before their next attack was released onto the other. Trini aimed for Jason's head with the back of her hand, but with true swiftness of a former ranger leader, he caught it in his hand and twisted her arm till her body fell back against his.

**_Your reaction_**

**_To my action_**

**_Is what I want to see_**

For a while, time stood still, their bodies wasted in the spending of their energy. The smell of sweet honey spice teased Jason's senses. For the life of him, he couldn't resist that smell. It was like a taste on his tongue that he needed to taste again and again to beat the rage of his craving. He inhaled deeply, the tightness of her muscled back against his hard chest made his insides soften and melt with.…He stopped himself. The wild animal instincts of thoughts invaded his mind without warning.

He felt his heart beg for a mind of its own. Heard his pulse crying out its desperate need to feel the skin her scent glazed with the tenderness of his fingertips, follow it with his lips, and the hunger of his tongue.

Trini stood there as she felt Jason release her wrist, and felt the warmth of his breath tickling her ear. She couldn't help but notice the way the heat poring off him hugged her body closer to his muscled frame. Muscle that…mmm, begged to be touched. Muscle that could handle nails raking over them land marking the most naughty sins filling her mind.

**_Rhythmic motion_**

**_Raw emotion_**

**_Infiltrating through_**

**_Sweet sensations_**

**_Hot temptations_**

**_Coming over you_**

The way the seconds dragged in her mind, she hoped time would soon cease to exist. Her thoughts kept tossing over one another, and she couldn't help but wonder, why this felt so... She stopped herself. The rippling pause jolted into play as she pivoted and thrust her knee up, aiming right for his ribs. He caught it with ease and grabbed for her other knee, tugging both up on either side of his waist. Feeling her upper body falling back she grabbed his shoulders pulling bracing herself against his chest.

Jason's body shifted automatic, lowering her gently to the floor and settling to a hover between her two bended knees each still grasped by his large hands. The heat from their bodies steamed off the other, its touch teased them, causing their blood to boil as they simply stared at each other with heaving breaths. The position they were in took both by surprise…It was inviting. Addicting and forbidden for reasons they just couldn't comprehend at the moment. Their lips noticeably lingered dangerously close to one another.

Jason shivered as Trini's tongue dragged over her bottom lip, just enough for him to seize and taste the wetness upon his own. Trini fought to keep her legs from tightening around him, to keep breathing…to hold still. His body hovered the last few millimeters before their bodies could fully piece together in all the right places that would make her toes curl and a throaty growl from escaping deep from within her chest.

It seemed like an eternity as they just stared at one another, both drunk in the moaning strings and begging voice within the music. Each were desperate for the knowledge of what the other person was feeling, and lost on what the next step was to take. But their bodies reacted fully aware of what their minds couldn't register. Jason's hand glided over the mat, fingers slowly diving though her loose ponytail. The band that braced the long locks of ebony, slid towards the ends of her hair, and Trini instinctively raised her head till her lips faintly grazed Jason's own. Her hair washed over Jason's hand, free and unbound, and Trini swore she heard a low growl of satisfaction leave the former ranger's lips. Trini bit her bottom lip as a soft ingratiating smile shaped her mouth. Jason loved it when she wore her hair down. The muscles in his neck clenched as he clamped his teeth, visibly fighting to keep control.

**_And now you're satisfied_**

**_A twinkle in your eye_**

**_Go to sleep for ten_**

**_And anticipating_**

**_I will be waiting_**

**_For you to wake again_**

Jason rolled off her, panting, trembling as the moment hit them both with a rainfall of chilled water. Trini sat up, combing her long hair behind her ear, eyes wild and bewildered.

" You just broke up with Richie-" He rushed in a jumble of words.

" I just broke up with Richie-" She uttered at the same time. They looked at each other, and looked away just as quickly. " I think its time to open that bottle of wine." Trini finally said, as the silence began to linger.

Both of them stood avoiding the others gaze, embarrassed of their sudden actions. Jason popped open the Cabernet Shiraz , a cool mist stretching out the lips of the bottle in seductive twists and curves, swaying with each pulsing beat that filled the song. The wine was poured, deep rose petal red filled both sparkling glass, a liquid sin in so many ways that just tasted so damn good.

_**Hot temptations**_

_**Sweet sensations**_

_**Infiltrating through**_

_**Sweet sensations**_

_**Hot temptations**_

_**Coming over you**_

Jason watched Trini slowly inhale the wine, her almond shaped eyes in a seductive narrowed gaze that held him spellbound. He couldn't focus on a single sip he managed to drink as his lips lightly kissing on the rim of his glass. His eyes traveled her pronounced curves, exposed lean belly and the rise and fall of her breasts. She was an intoxication all on her own.

He couldn't help but wonder how she tasted.

**_(When you wake up we'll_**

**_Do it all again)_**

**_(When you wake up)_**

**_(When you wake up we'll_**

**_Do it all again)_**

**_(When you wake up)_**

Trini didn't know who attacked first…all movements were a blur up till this moment. He was kissing her, inhaling every bit of her. Sucking on her lips and tongue as if the taste of her would soon vanish from existence. His hands were everywhere…fondling, rubbing, squeezing. His hands left a burning trail from one place to another that was so addicting it deluged all her senses. Jason purred, his lips and tongue drifting pass her jaw line to her neck and collarbone. His hands held no restraint, gripping her hips and sliding up to grope her breast.

Trini didn't stop him. Even if she wanted to she couldn't…Her brain could only feebly manage for her to gasp _'Oh god. Oh god'_ from her lips.

**_Hour after hour_**

**_Of sweet pleasure_**

**_After this I guarantee_**

**_You'll never wanna leave_**

**_Shut your eyes and think about_**

**_What I'm about to do_**

Clothes were torn as far away from them as they could manage; they were barriers that no longer belonged. Jason held her in his arms with ease, leaning away just enough to see her in all her glory. Enough for him to praise and memorize every transition that washed over her face, driving him further off the edge of sanity.

This wasn't what these nights were about, but it was a welcomed eruption that flooded them both…consumed and burned them with a passion they couldn't escape. It wasn't sex. Maybe later it would be love. For now…It was wine that kept over flowing the others glass and the best part was…Its taste.

It was everlasting.

**_Sit back relax I'll take my time_**

**_This lovin's all for you_**

As their gasps melted into the last few words of the melody, a single tear of wine dripped of a broken piece of their discarded glasses and seeped onto the wood of the bench.

**The End**

**Authors Note:** So I guess an explanation is in order, right? First of all, don't kill me, lol. Think of this as my come back piece. Its time to dust off the cobwebs and get back to work. My muse will hopefully stick around to start getting some chapters done on 'Light Crystal of Amora', ' When Angels Commit', and ' It Was Supposed to be Forever'. My editing still sucks, but I see the website has upgraded enough for me to consider shopping around for a beta reader. Wish me luck! Thanks for sticking around.

Always and forever,

_EclipsingFlames_


End file.
